Generally described, an in-memory data grid is a software product that, when used in combination with a high-performance computer system, provides replicated and partitioned data management and caching services. An example of such a data grid is Oracle Coherence, which can be used in combination with a plurality of computers to create a data grid comprising a cluster of computers, wherein memory capacity and processing power can be expanded by adding computers to the cluster, and wherein the cluster supports redundancy such that the failure of a cluster member does not impact the operation of the data grid as a whole.
Organizations that utilize in-memory data grids require an effective means by which they can manage their data grid applications and associated environments. Traditionally, such organizations have resorted to using third-party management tools and/or creating their own custom management infrastructure. This is the general area that embodiments of the invention are intended to address.